Regalo
by Hiisae
Summary: Un día, Ryuunosuke decide ir a ver a Rita, y felicitarla por su cumpleaños.


**Yey, vengo con un fanfic de nuevo. Esta vez de Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo, realmente, no fue lo que esperaba escribir a decir verdad xD. Esta serie realmente me enamoro, me fascino en todos los sentidos, y mi pareja favorita fue la de Ryuunosuke x Rita, cuando me gusta algo tengo que escribir de ello y publicarlo (aunque los resultados no sean las que esperaba hehe). Algo corto, pero bueno.**

**Disclaimer: Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ryuunosuke dio un suspiro pesadamente.

Se movió un poco incomodo en su asiento en el parque y vio a las personas a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que había visitado Inglaterra, es cierto, alguien con dinero lo haría si tuviera oportunidad, aun así, la situación era algo incómoda para el.

Muchas de las personas lo voltearon a ver curiosamente, y él lo entendía perfectamente: un hombre con el cabello muy largo y apariencia andrógina no era algo típico de ver, al menos por esos lados, eso sólo lo hacía sentir mas incómodo. Volvió a ver su reloj de nuevo: una de la tarde, se estaba haciendo tarde, su vuelo de regreso salía las cinco.

Nuevamente suspiro, se paro y empezó a caminar con dirección al hotel cercano de ahí.

"¡Akasaka, feliz cumpleaños! – Dijo Kanda muy animado.

-Rita envió esto para ti – Menciono Mashiro con su típico tono de voz, estirándole un paquete exageradamente grande a Ryuunosuke, que lo hizo tragar saliva nervioso."

Ryuunosuke sacudió la cabeza y se abrazo a si mismo, le dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Si Ryuunosuke tuviera que describir a Rita en una palabra sería: extraña. En su opinión era un espécimen raro de humano que difícilmente se volvería a ver. Para los de Sakurasou nadie era sorpresa que Rita estuviera locamente del chico informático, pero seguía siendo curioso. Rita era talentosa, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, era hermosa y rica, ¿Y Ryuunosuke?, una persona exageradamente fría, calculadora, con un tono despectivo de hablar, y con ginofobia, era algo difícil entender porque lo acosaba tanto.

En su cumpleaños, Rita le regalo un nuevo equipo de programación que no había salido a la venta, algo bastante curioso, y ya que una cita de trabajo de Ryuunosuke había caído en Inglaterra el día del cumpleaños de Rita, pensó que había sido tiempo de devolverle el favor…tal vez.

El viento sopló fuertemente dejando caer alguna hojas de los árboles, sin embargo, él chico agradeció que no fueran de cerezo, ya que habrían brotado sensaciones extrañas a su alrededor. Noto que no habían muchas personas en esa exposición de arte en el hotel. Sostuvo mas fuerte el regalo en sus manos y se adentro con toda la confianza que había reunido al lugar.

Habían muchas mujeres especialmente, le dieron nauseas, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Todo ese viaje lo había hecho por Rita, aunque detestara admitirlo, aunque podría sólo dejarle el regalo a alguien e irse, tampoco no es como si quisiera verla, después de todo siempre que venía ella a Japón se escondía en el baño. Pero hace mucho tiempo que ella no había venido a Sakurasou…¿Curiosidad tal vez?, ¿De ver cómo había estado?, esa sensación sólo lo molestaba mas.

Es como si volviera a confiar en una mujer otra vez.

Algo demasiado triste, que quería evitar con todo su corazón.

Se detuvo a ver una pintura de Rita, tenía que admitir que hacía buenas pinturas, comparables a las de Mashiro.

-¡Oh!, vamos, ¡No soy tan hermosa!, estás exagerando, pero agradezco el halago.

Ryuunosuke dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y volteó discretamente hacia atrás, esa voz era de Rita. Sin duda, cuando miró era ella, estaba igual que la última vez que la vio, con un vestido asquerosamente provocativo pero con algo de decencia de color rosa. Se veía hermosa, aunque para Ryuunosuke, sólo le dio las escalofríos. Estaba hablando con un hombre joven y de buena apariencia.

-No digas eso Rita, usted es una señorita muy hermosa, ¿Qué le parecería ir a tomar una té conmigo?, yo invito por su cumpleaños.

-¡Oh vaya!, es grato ver a un joven muy educado por aquí.

Ryuunosuke se quedó viéndolos sin nada de discreción. El chico tenía un traje, era caballeroso, educado, de una apariencia decente, algo muy distinto a lo que era él. Se notaba que él estaba interesado en Rita, ya que intentaba insistentemente tomarla del brazo, y ella no hacia nada para impedirlo. Una sensación de malestar volvió a invadirlo.

Que estupidez, pensó.

Ryuunosuke pensaba que sería mas feliz si Rita de decidiera a dejarlo en paz, esa escena sólo lo estaba lastimando, era como si todas sus palabras fueran una mentira, podría estar exagerando, pero, quería pensar que la mujer que lo ayudo era diferente…

-¡Ryuunosuke-sama, tiene una llamada de Kanda! – Se sobresaltó por la voz de Maid en su bolsillo, volvió a verlos nervioso, por suerte no habían notado su presencia, nervioso tomó su celular y contesto.

-¿Akasaka?, ¿Ya estás en Inglaterra?, ¿Ya le diste el regalo a Rita?

-No me molestes Kanda – Dijo con tono nervioso y despectivo.

-Quería asegurarme de que fueras, eres del tipo de persona que podría abandonar todo a la mitad – Ryuunosuke arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras – Estoy seguro que Rita se pondría feliz si fueras a verla.

-Eres molesto, Kanda.

-Gracias a Rita pudiste confiar en nosotros, así que sólo quería hacerla feliz y devolverle al favor.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de sus sentimientos?

-Bueno, Rita no es del tipo de personas que mienten…supongo, de todas maneras ve, Akasaka, te estamos esperando en Sakurasou, ¡Adiós!

Suspiro pesadamente y guardo su celular.

Tomó algo de aire y se dirigió hacia donde estaban esos dos, cuando Rita notó su presencia hizo un gesto de sorpresa y susurro su nombre, por otra parte, el hombre le dio una mirada de asco, ¿Era su aspecto?, podría ser. Miro que él chico estaba intentando tomarla de la mano, tal vez no era tan educado como aparentaba…

-¿Y tú quien eres?, ¡Veté!, estamos discutiendo de un asunto importante – Dijo el hombre.

-Me estás estorbando, me harías un enorme favor si te quitarás de en medio.

-¡Ryuunosuke! – Exclamó Rita.

-Oh, feliz cumpleaños, ex-aprovechadora, la razón de mi presencia pue-

Hubiera terminado la oración si la chica no se le hubiera aventado encima, olvidando el lugar donde estaban, y que ella era una persona con decencia que participaba en la exposición de arte. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se aferro a su brazo con insistencia. Ryuunosuke tenía ganas de vomitar, o al menos, los ojos le daban vueltas y vueltas, sólo porque ya había pasado por esta situación fue que no desmayo.

-¿¡Rita!?, ¿¡Lo conoces!?

-¡Así es!, ¡Él es mi futuro esposo!

-¿¡Eh!? – Gritaron Ryuunosuke y el hombre a la vez.

Después de unos minutos de charla, el hombre se fue dejando a Rita y Ryuunosuke solos.

-¡Que clase de indecencias estás diciendo en público, exaprovechadora! – Gritó Ryuunosuke sonrojado.

-Es la verdad, mi plan a largo plazo – Menciono Rita animada – No puedo creer que viniste a hablarme, después de todo, estabas demasiado entretenido viéndonos por allá.

-¿M-Me es-estuviste viendo todo el tiempo? – Pregunto Ryuunosuke con un escalofrió.

-Así es, me estaba preocupando que no vinieras, ese chico era tan detestable y aburrido – Ryuunosuke hizo una mirada extraña, y se alejo un poco de ella aún nervioso, ¿Así que no estaban saliendo?, pensó, un momento, ¡Era como si lo estuviera usando y provocando!

-Vine a traerte esto – Menciono Ryuunosuke cuando se calmo, e dio el regalo de cumpleaños, sus manos se rozaron por un segundo, ambos sintieron una sensación electrizante – Feliz Cumpleaños, exaprovechadora, tómalo como un agradecimiento por el que me diste, deberías pasarte por Sakurasou, Mashiro y todos los demás te han extrañado y…

Rita le dio un abrazo y Ryuunosuke saltó en su lugar otra vez, pero no hizo nada.

-Ya no te desmayas cuando te toco.

-Creo que ya me acostumbre, supongo.

-Te extrañe mucho.

Ryuunosuke no dijo nada, esto tenía que ser algo exageradamente incómodo para él, pero no se sentía mal. No le respondió, pero le tocó ligeramente la cabeza, aunque se arrepintió pues alejo su mano rápidamente. Su ginofobia aun no estaba curada.

-Vuelve pronto a Sakurasou, exaprovechadora, si dejas de enviarme tantos mensajes todos los días, considerare el recibirte cuando nos vayas.

-¡Es una promesa! – Grito Rita, y Ryuunosuke se sintió pequeño, era como si todos los estuvieran viendo, ella no tenía ni una pizca de decencia en público cuando estaba con él.

Rita sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, Ryuunosuke se cayo al suelo debilitado, era demasiado para soportarlo, todo su valor ya se había acabado, ¡Esa mujer le daba miedo!

-¡Te llevaré al aeropuerto!, estás demasiado débil para ir por tu cuenta.

-¡Planeaste todo, exaprovechadora!

-Yo no hice nada.

-¡Pero es una exposición de arte tuya, no te puedes ir!

-Entonces pediré que hagan algo, ahora que viniste no te dejaré ir hasta que sea la hora – Ryuunosuke suspiro de nuevo, ella no iba a cambiar de opinión – Gracias por el regalo, haberte visto hoy fue el mejor que me pudiste dar.

Sorata tenía razón, Rita nunca mentía, ese era uno de los pocos puntos positivos que tenía ahora, según Ryuunosuke.

Por alguna razón su corazón se encogió, esa sensación que estaba sintiendo, sentirte querido…había olvidado lo que era sentir eso. Él creí que había perdido eso cuando su compañera en su anterior escuela lo dejo.

-De nada.

-¡Te amo!

Aunque estaba seguro que nunca se acostumbraría a sus muestras de afecto, seguramente.

Pero eso la hacia ser ella, la mujer que lo había ayudado. Ryuunosuke en el fondo sabía que ella no bromeaba, que realmente lo amaba, aunque lo negará, lo sabía. Aun era sorprendente para él como una mujer como ella se había enamorado de alguien como él. Estaba agradecido de alguna forma, que fuera ella y no otra persona, aunque odiará a las mujeres, ella era diferente y especial. Sabía que esos sentimientos le dolerían a largo plazo, eso le causaría muchos problemas, y emociones que quería evitar, pero por ahora...

-Como digas, exaprovechadora.

Ir por ese compromiso de trabajo era una mentira. Sólo quería ir y agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él, aunque nunca se lo diría en público.

Disfrutaría de sus días de tranquilidad, sin flores de cerezo alrededor, cuando es que su corazón se agita mas en su presencia.


End file.
